Stalling Sucks
by Sadistic Bi-polar Lamas
Summary: 'Hello, my name is Mrs Clements but you can call me Sandra. I've got an English accent though so tell me if you don't understand.' Said the phyciatrist.  C'mon! SAID THE PHYCIATRIST! don't tell me you don't wanna read this!


Hey thanks to Laura and Mel for helping me with this one.

Claire and Marissa for just being there even though they were just watching Torchwood on Claire's ipod touch, and Tanvi even though I have no idea where the hell you were. :D

Blugh... this is a line just to be clear.

'Hello, my name is Mrs Clements but you can call me Sandra. I've got an English accent though so tell me if you don't understand.' Said the phyciatrist.

'Sure thing, sandy.' I said as I swung my leg back and forth over the arm rest of a really, really comfy chair.

'It's Sandra.' Was that annoyance I detect? I smirked.

'That's what I said Sam.'

'Okay then. Let's get started. This conversation is being recorded, but it will only be shown to the boss in utmost secrecy.'

'Yeah, yeah. Hey where are the cookies? There always cookies in a bowl, on the desk in the movies.' I looked around but, sigh, no cookie.

'I'm sorry, but no, there aren't any cookies. Now, what's your name?'

'Max.'

'Max what?'

'Maximum.'

'Yes, but what's your full name?

'Maximum Pain.'

'No max you and I both know that isn't your real name.'

'Then why are you asking for my name if you know it already?'

'Just say your name.'

'Maximum Destruction.'

'Please?'

'Well only 'cause you asked so nicely... Maximum Ride.'

DUN! DUN! DUN! Title sequence... nah jokes anywho continuing.

'Why do you think you came today?'

'There's no thinking about, it I'm here ain't I?'

'Maybe I should re-phrase that. How did you get to be here?'

'Well... Fang grabbed my arms and Iggy grabbed my legs, and Nudge was using Bambie eyes, and Gazzy was threatening to pull his own finger, and angel, well let's just say she was the most convincing.'

_FLASHBACK_

_BOOM!_

_Oh dear god. I thought before diving out my bedroom window. Iggy and Gazzy set off another bomb again._

_I rolled as soon as I hit the ground and jumped up. Covering my head so the glass, wood and other assorted bits and pieces that flew at me only hit my arms and back._

_There so gonna die. I heard a siren and looked around for the rest of the Flock. I finally found them flying over head and gave them a death glare._

_They immediately started to fly away and I was about to take off, but the police and ambulances came then and I didn't want them to see my wings so instead I ran as fast as I could with the Flock following over head._

_I heard shouts of 'Get her!' and picked up my pace. I started fantasising about all the nasty things I could do to them so I didn't see the Flock land in front of me and only then did I realise that we were in the little patch of trees behind the now burning house._

'_You-' I started pointing a finger at Gazzy because Iggy was blind. I was cut off by Angel._

'_Max I have to wipe there memory but It'll take a while so could you stall them for a bit?'_

_I sighed. 'Fine, but your butts are mine afterward.' I glared at both of them._

'_Maybe you could say you have issues and see a phyciatrist?' Oh hell to the no. Why would you even suggest that Nudge?_

'_Yeah Max you could sort out your issues.' Iggy said with an evil little grin._

_I saw Gazzy and Angel nodding along. I turned to Fang, my last hope. He just gave me a half smile. Great, thanks for nothing. I turned and ran, but damn, can these kids sprint._

_END_

She shook her head at me probably thinking I was joking.

'What do you think is your problem?'

'Well there was the tourturing then the esceaping then the mourning then the capturing then the blowing up then the cat and mouse then the stalking then the Fang thing...'

'Fang?'

'Never mind.'

'Have you ever seen someone die?'

'Don't even get me started lady.'

She rolled her eyes. 'Okay then, have you ever felt like killing yourself?'

'No, I got enough people trying to do that, but I do jump off cliffs and off the occasional building.'

'So you think people are trying to kill you?' I shifted out of my relaxed position and sat forward on the edge of my chair.

'Again with the think! There is no think abo- you know what? I need the bathroom. Excuse me.' I got up and walked to the bathroom attached to the room we were already in.

As soon as I closed the door I tried to lock it but there was no lock. It would make it harder but I could manage. I closed the toilet lid and stepped on it, then opening the window. I had to shove though because it was stuck.

I had one foot out of the window and one still on the lid when whoever her name was knocked which opened the door because of the no locking thing.

'This is exactly what it looks like.' I said with a cheery smile.

...

'What were you trying to accomplish?'

'What did it look like I was trying to accomplish?'

'Do you not know?'

'I'm not sure, should I know?'

'You should, after all you were doing it.'

'How can you be sure?'

'It is your body, is it not?'

'Yes, I suppose.'

'You mean you're not sure?'

'Are we ever sure of something?'

'I'm not sure.'

'Exactly.' This was more fun than I thought. *cue evil grin*

'Umm... where was I- Oh yes, do you ever fell like killing some times?'

'Only if someone provokes me.'

'What do you do at lunch time at school?'

'School? Where? I thought it was dead!'

She smiled... WTF?

'Do you think you have more or less friends kids your age should have?'

'Well I've just got Angel, Total, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and Fang then there's my family, Ella and my mum.'

'What about your dad, do you love him?'

'Ha, Ha- no.'

'Do you keep your emotions bottled up?'

'I've tried, oh believe me I have but It's very hard (A/N: No Laura, just no, don't you dare say it.) angel always slips through my blocks though.'

'Have you ever been touched inappropriately?'

'Oh, God! Your sick lady! I mean I knew about therapist's 'cause , like, hello? It has The Rapist in Therapist but jesh-.'

'No! No! I didn't mean it like-! Ugh, let's move on. Who are the kids you're always talking about?'

'Well, There's Fang, the next oldest compared to me. Now that's an Emo if I've ever seen one and not only does he never smile he does that bottling up thingy and he can turn invisible when he's still.

Iggy's a great cook and is a pyromaniac, and oh did I mention he's blind?'

Nudge is a chatter box and can hack into any CIA , FBI or any other initials you can think of.

Gazzy is strong willed and has a wicked digestive system that can clear a room in seconds flat, that is if you don't count the unconscious, twitching bodies on the floor

Angel might look like an angel but is anything but a demonic child who reads minds.'

BANG! The door slammed open and the lady jumped, I just smiled and waved at the flock.

'Sorry it took so long, Max. One of the neighbours thought the aliens were after him so he tried to skip town. Fang had to crash through the car roof.' Said Angel walking calmly up to the therapist and smiled.

'Finally, took you guys long enough. See ya later lady, but probably not. Angel?'

'Sure thing, Max.'

'Wha-?' was the last thing she could get out before slumping in her chair and doing a pretty convincing act as a drooling vegetable.

'I think-.' I gasped at Iggy and he shot a glare at my eyebrows.

'As I was saying, she'll probably need a therapist herself after this.'

I shook my head at him and walked to the window.

'I still can't believe you guys made me come here!' I called over my shoulder before jumping out the window and unfurling my wings right before I hit the ground.

Another fail line ...

Seriously though, I'm meant to be studying. !

Shit, dad's here BYE!


End file.
